Shade of Pink
by ionicEffect
Summary: A shopping day with Poland at the mall. Poland x Reader


So this is another story that my friend wrote for me for those of you who may or may not have read the other one. But yeah I'm just uploading them to share with everyone, hope you enjoy !

* * *

"Hey wanna go shopping?"

Your best friend (who just so happens to be Polish) said over the phone in his thick Polish accent.

"Of course! You have to come pick me up though."

"Alright, broski, I'll be right over!"

You hurriedly got your hair and makeup ready.

Soon your best friend, Felix, pulled up.

_Does his car look even MORE sparkly since the last time I saw it?_ you thought to yourself.

"Get in, girl! We're going to the mall!"

Oh no. Here he goes on one of his shopping rampages.

You got in and buckled yourself tightly into your seat as he sped off toward the mall on a perfect Saturday morning.

When you arrived, he took your hand and ran in, heading straight for the candy store.

"I just wanna, like, get some Pocky before we go shopping."

"Alright, Felix. I'll wait here."

Felix went in, and shortly after a man walked up to you. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and a stubbly chin.

"Ahonhonhonhon. What do we have here? A lovely lady. Mon chere, wouldn't you like to come with me somewhere? We can go anywhere you want. Hallmark,

Ben & Jerry's . . .Victoria's Secret. . . ."

"Like, look here, broski. That's my friend you're talking to there so you should, like, totally leave." Felix said to the man, coming out of the candy store.

That's out of the ordinary for someone as shy as Felix.

"Well, I was just entertaining this beautiful young lady."

He held out a pink rose.

"A rose for you, my dear. Pink. The color of love."

You didn't know what to do, so you just stood there, a small blush sweeping across your face.

"You should leave now, buddy. Or I'm going to, like, call security."

The man considered this a while and then said,

"I shouldn't have wasted my charm on this girl. My beauty is obviously too much for you two to handle!"

He turned and jauntily walked away.

"Wow, Felix. Never knew you had it in you!"

"I- It was nothing really."

You could visibly see him shaking.

"Aw, Felix. I could have turned him down myself, you know. You didn't have to talk to him."

"It's okay. It's all over with. Totally awkward, but all over with. Man, strangers are scary."

You hugged Felix tightly.

"Well, thank you." you said, sincerely.

"That guy, like, didn't even know what a pink rose symbolizes! What a total loser."

"What does it mean?"

"It means 'joy and happiness'...kind of like the joy and happiness you give me when we're together."

"That's sweet, Felix."

_Oh, no. Am I falling for this guy?_ you thought.

"It's funny how you know so much about the color pink." you said, trying to change the subject.

"It IS my favorite color! But my favorite shade... I cant, like, really explain. It's very nice, though."

He had a far away look in his eyes.

"Well, come on, Felix! We've got some shopping to do!"

"Right!" he said, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes coming back.

"We've totally got a long day ahead of us!"

After about six hours of trying on clothes, drinking Slushies, window shopping, purchasing accessories, and singing together to your favorite songs, your shopping spree finally came to an end.

"That was my mom. She's not home yet, but she said she wants me back" you told Felix as you got off the phone.

"Alright. We, like, spent all our money, anyway. Let's head back!"

You both hauled your heavy shopping bags back to his sparkly pink car, and you drove off toward your house.

"What a day!"

"Yeah! I like going with you on your shopping rampages. It's tons of fun!"

"Hehehe we should totally do this more often, broski!" he said, helping you get your shopping bags out of the car.

When you had gathered all your things, you both walked up towards your house.

And both of your hands, reaching out to open the door, met at the handle.

That one touch was all it took for a blush to spread across your face.

"That's it" he said. His eyes on your face.

"W- Whats it?" you stammered, embarrassed.

"That color. That shade of pink...its beautiful."

You looked to the ground and blushed even harder.

He lifted your chin and softly placed a kiss on your lips.


End file.
